Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter
]] Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter is an Ork Warlord, originally a Warboss of the Evil Sunz Clan, who was involved in three major campaigns against the military forces of the Imperium of Man and most of the other major intelligent species of the galaxy during the final century of the 41st Millennium. WAAAGH! Gorgutz eventually included elements from the Ork clans known as the Head Crushaz, the Foot Stompaz, the Rokkit Rangaz, the Burna Boyz, the Kwikmeks and the Rok Clawz. Gorgutz first came to prominence during the battle for Lorn V, where he temporarily allied with (and then took the head of) Lord Crull, a World Eaters Traitor Legion Champion of Chaos who had contested the Orks and the Imperial Guard for control of a deactivated Emperor-class Imperator Titan that lay partially buried on that world. After being defeated on Lorn V by the victorious Imperial Guard, he fled in an Ork Rok to the world of Kronus and built up his WAAAGH! once more, only to - once again - be defeated, this time by the forces of the Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter. Finding that retreat was the better part of valour once more, Gorgutz and the remains of his WAAAGH! arrived in the Kaurava System, settling his forces on the world of Kaurava II, where they once again were defeated by the regiments of the Imperial Guard defending the Kaurava System. Gorgutz originated as a simple Ork clan Warboss on the frigid planet of Lorn V, where various Ork tribes had been warring with each other for untold generations. It was on Lorn V that his WAAAGH! first originated, as he united the tribes of rival Orks under his control by burning their big banners. One notable tribe he captured were the Foot Stompas, a group of Orks that trained Squiggoths. Warlord Gortgutz defeated them by sending their own Squiggoths against them. During the campaign for Lorn V, Gorgutz forged a shaky alliance with Lord Crull, a Chaos Champion of the World Eaters Traitor Legion, a brief partnership that was eventually shattered towards the end of the campaign by the Orks. In the midst of an Imperial Guard invasion supported by the forces of the Eldar, Gortgutz eviscerated his one-time ally, claiming the Chaos Lord's head for his own. Gorgutz then beat a hasty retreat to build up his WAAAGH! after his defeat at the hands of General Sturnn of the Imperial Guard. Gorgutz eventually resurfaced once more, this time on the Necron tomb world of Kronus. Here he led another bloody Ork WAAAGH!, which, though it once again ended in his defeat by the Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter, still allowed the infamous Ork Warlord and many of his Orks to escape once more, with many more skullz on his pointy stikk. Gorgutz returned for one final slaughter at the world of Kaurava II, drawn to the Kaurava System by the emergence of a massive Warp Storm within its confines. There were many Feral Ork tribes on Kaurava II and Gorgutz was determined that no greenskin should be fighting the humies without him! Upon his defeat, Gorgutz fled once more in an Ork Rok to rebuild his WAAAGH! elsewhere. Ultimately, Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter is still at large, waiting for yet another chance to cause mayhem and destruction across the galaxy. As his name implies, Gorgutz has a penchant for taking the heads of his enemies, for as he pointed out to one particularly unobservant Ork Nob, it would make no sense to put someone's foot on his "pointy stikk". Gorgutz is the character who has appeared in more of the ''Dawn of War'' series of PC games than any other, having battled all comers in ''Winter Assault'', ''Dark Crusade'' and ''Soulstorm''. He is almost certain to make yet another appearance at some point in the future. History Warlord Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter in his cybernetic rig]] Gorgutz' early history is unknown and his first entrance into the Imperial record was on Lorn V, where he already possessed his Warboss cybernetic rig. He united the Clanz of the ice world of Lorn V and succeeded in destroying a Chaos Space Marine outpost controlled by the World Eaters Traitor Legion. He and his Chaos Lord ally Crull pursued a bitter rivalry over the control of Lorn V. When General Sturn of the Imperial Guard and the Eldar's Farseer Taldeer arrived, they decided to forge an alliance against the Imperial forces. The alliance did not last for long and Gorgutz attacked Lord Crull and the World Eaters when it suited him. When, or how, Gorgutz left the planet after his defeat is unclear, but the head of the Chaos Lord Crull was lodged on his "pointy stikk" as well as that of General Stern. Although he fought Farseer Taldeer, there was no clear victor and both commanders survived. During his exodus from Lorn V, Gorgutz acquired a Rok, an asteroid hollowed out and equipped with massive fusion engines to serve as an Ork space vessel, and he proceeded to raid several planets, including Tau colonies, until he finally crash-landed on the world of Kronus. On Kronus, he swiftly secured the leadership of the local Feral Orks and led them during the Dark Crusade. Gorgutz' WAAAGH! fought against all the other intelligent races engaged in the epic battle for control of that tomb world. Somehow, Gorgutz once again escaped Kronus after his defeat, and crash-landed in his Rok on a planet in the Kaurava System where he began his third WAAAGH! The Kaurava System was ultimately reclaimed for the Imperium by the forces of the Imperial Guard, but Gorgutz still escaped from Imperial justice for the third time. Personality Like all Ork Warlords, Gorgutz led his WAAAGH!s with an iron fist, and was known to kill his own boyz without a second thought to prove a point. Like all Orks, Gorgutz acted very arrogantly towards...well...anyone. Ironically, Gorgutz also disliked flattery. Even so, Gorgutz NEVER admits defeat. Gorgutz likes the color red, like most Orks, and even painted his own cybernetic rig red under the common Ork delusion that "Red goes fastah!" Gorgutz' defining trait was his fascination for collecting the heads of his enemies. It was on Lorn V, shortly after he became a full Ork Warlord in charge of his own WAAAGH! that he started collecting the heads of his foes. When he left Lorn V, he was shown to possess the head of Crull. Gorgutz maintained this fascination when he crash-landed on Kronus, starting to collect heads from the other races. Gorgutz was deeply upset when his boyz were not able to secure the head of a Tau commander. However, behind all his outrageous gloating and pompous claims, Gorgutz is actually a bit of a coward. Whenever his enemies -- be it the 1st Kronus Liberators of the Imperial Guard, the Alpha Legion's Chaos Space Marines, or a Tau Strike Force -- close in on him, he chooses to run away instead of fighting to the end. Weaponry Gorgutz has several powerful weapons at his disposal. He has a Kustom Power Klaw and Horns for melee fighting, although the horns can hurt his own Ork infantry and a large Shoota on his left arm, which is able to kill an entire company of Imperial Guardsmen from afar. Sources *''Dawn of War - Winter Assault'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War - Dark Crusade'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War - Soulstorm '' (PC Game) Category:Ork Characters Category:Lorn V Category:Forces of Disorder Category:Ork Category:G Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games